someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dead Channel
My name is David, a true hardcore gamer. I usually play games on consoles like the Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS2, etc. Despite playing much Xbox and PlayStation games, I'm one of the biggest fan of Nintendo. I always try to find obscure games, that were never existed in regions outside Japan, Korea, China, etc. One of my most favorite consoles is the legendary Wii, the system with the Wii Remote motion controls. I bought the Wii in March 2008, when I was waiting for a game from one of my favorite franchises to be released, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I was really, really excited to hold a Wii, and Brawl. I even spent over half of my credit card balance to my New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy, Virtual Console games and more. But, one day, Devil, had came to me, exactly at 10:48 PM 17th July, 2008. I was playing Brawl online with random people, playing on Final Destination. After playing loads of matches, I decided to go to the Wii Shop Channel and buy some WiiWare software. When I was browsing through the WIiWare section, I found a very strange thing that appeared on my screen, the Dead Channel. I was very curious, because, why would Nintendo approve this channel? And the developers who created it is unknown, because it was censored by multiple squares, and it costed 666 Wii Points. Very strange, isn't it? Still, because of my curiosity, I payed for it. It was a bit slow than other downloads, even my internet was very fast, exactly 666 seconds, or 11,1 minutes. After passing 666 seconds, the download was completed. I open it up, and I saw a very weird thing that greeted me: [ A - Kill Yourself ] [ B - Kill Your Family ] [ L - Death Settings ] [ R - Destroy The World ] [ HOME - Does Nothing but Start the Deaths randomly ] [ ELSE - Death to EVERYTHING ] I was very scared, all of my options were about the deaths of myself, my relatives and the world itself. I cannot to anything, even unplug the Wii or the TV. I have no other choice, but to press L, which my deaths would be set up by me. I was more terrified because it was very scary, 5 options on a pure red background, and it's solid color. [ What kind of death would you like? ] [ Hanging | House Destruction | Explosion | Stabbed in the Throat ] [ Who would you like to kill you? ] [ Satan | The Exorcist | Jesus | Your Family and Friends ] [ Any last words? ] [ No | Yes ] [ A - Finish ] [ B - Back ] I was very scared, why would my family kill me? So, I decided to go back, and trying to choose randomly. Suddenly, a sound played from my CD player. WHY? It was turned off the whole time! And this was what is said: "Run, run, you little bastard. You cannot escape. If you want to be safe, kill your family instead of killing yourself. You will be very, very relaxed. Trust me, I will help you. But the price definitely is: '''YOUR SOUL.'"'' I didn't understand. Why would I kill my family. So, me, or my mind, suddenly press A. No confirmation screen, no loading screen, it jumped into the most deadliest moment of my life. Over 666,666 pictures to be exact, everything, all about the dead people, the creepiest mysteries "solved", everything about Satan. Everything. I tried to stop it, but it won't work. I unpluged my Wii, but it still on! I unpluged my TV, still didn't work! After that moment of doom, everything, in my house, literally goes on and off, with a long beep, and everything with a screen shows 666, like there were a Satan controlling those electronics. I had no other choice, but to grab my hammer, and destroy the Wii. The TV screen, still display the images, and even videos, about those satanic things. It was gore, all the suicide actions of people, and recordings in the hell. After a total of 7 minutes 6 seconds or 6 minutes 66 seconds, the things got ruined, my Wii shut down because the destruction. And you know what? The Brawl disc inside it, at that time were the copied version of the Dead Channel. A message came to my phone. It said: "You, David, you have to send the disc to people, or the Devil will hunt you." I didn't send this disc to anyone, because it would hurt their lives. Right now, I'm their toy, being played by the devils.